1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors using photoelectric conversion have been in widespread use. There is a need for dynamic range expansion in the field of image sensors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-288522 discloses a solid-state imaging device 100 having high-sensitivity elements 102a and low-sensitivity elements 102b different in photodiode light-receiving area from each other arrayed in a light-receiving region (FIG. 2). The solid-state imaging device 100 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-288522 performs shooting using different exposure times for the high-sensitivity elements 102a and the low-sensitivity elements 102b. A wide-dynamic-range image is obtained by separately acquiring pieces of image data from the high-sensitivity elements 102a and pieces of image data from the low-sensitivity element 102b and merging the pieces of image data. If a luminance difference in an image of a subject is small, the exposure time for the low-sensitivity elements 102b is set to be longer. With the setting, an image higher in resolution than a wide-dynamic-range image is obtained.